This invention relates to household-type mops and more particularly to wet mops employing compressible absorbent cleaning elements with flat mopping surfaces and having built-in means for wringing absorbed moisture therefrom. More specifically, it relates to an advanced wringable household mop which provides improved performance and appearance, employs user-friendly components and is otherwise ergonomically correct, and can be manufactured at competitive costs.
As will be apparent, the compressible absorbent cleaning element in the preferred embodiment of the invention comprises natural or synthetic sponge materials similar to those extensively employed in various forms in prior art mops for such purposes. Each of the many prior-art wringable mops employing same, however, suffer from one or more shortcomings. For example, many of the presently-designed sponge mops have rounded or curved cross sections which undesirably minimize the mop area in actual contact with the surface being mopped, or vary such area, sometimes unevenly, depending upon the pressure applied. This cuts down on mopping uniformity and efficiency and accelerates or causes uneven wear.
Built-in mechanisms for self-wringing of the prior-art sponges are popular but have their own set of problems. For example, in some instances, particularly in the case of mops employing flat sponges, the wringing mechanisms are effective in removing absorbed moisture but have a tendency to entrap dirt particles. Instead, the wringing mechanism should preferably tend to flush out the dirt particles along with the absorbed fluids.
In some instances, the wringing mechanisms perform their function but create still other problems. For example, some wringing mechanisms flex the normally-flat sponge as much as 150.degree. or more, potentially leading to premature stress failure. Some wringing mechanisms or portions thereof are forwardly disposed and obscure all or portions of the forward edge of the sponge from the vision of the user. They also act like an unnecessary bumper and inhibit efforts to advance the sponge itself to the immediate proximity of upstanding articles, such as walls, furniture, and the like.
Similarly, some wringing mechanisms, while not forward facing, project in the "at-rest" position beyond the sides of the sponge, again inhibiting the ability to mop surfaces immediately adjacent upstanding articles. They also create the potential for damage or appearance problems, particularly from scraping or marring contact. When stored, some wringing mechanisms unduly project from the mop itself and take up excessive space or obstruct the storage area.
Other sponge mop wringer designs employ rollers which necessarily operate at a fixed radius with respect to the axis of rotation and do not lend themselves to alternative embodiments which are not so limited. A design which lends itself to a variety of separate embodiments, e.g., a fixed radius, variable radii or limited-variable radii is preferable in order to meet differing requirements. Still other designs require excessive and awkward positioning and manipulative effort by the user to wring out the sponge, including rotation of the wringer lever through excessive operating arcs, e.g., as much as 130.degree. or more. In some designs, the return stroke of the wringing-out cycle is essentially wasted motion; it has little wringing effect but still requires substantial effort.
In some prior-art designs, the wringing operation results in excessive exposure of the hands and arms of the user to the fluids and contaminants being expelled. While this problem can be minimized by repositioning of the hands during portions of the wringing-out cycle, such efforts are self-defeating from the standpoint of efficient work habits.
In still other prior-art designs the necessary periodic replacement of worn sponges is a burdensome task, sometimes requiring a tool or other instrument. Coupled with other shortcomings hereinabove set forth, the use of the mop on the whole is hardly user-friendly.
Not only must the mop of the present invention provide superior mopping and wringing functions, the cost of manufacture must be consistent with the highly competitive pricing conditions found in the marketplace for such a product. Accordingly, the number of components must be limited, the complexity thereof must be minimized and other costs of manufacture, including assembly, must be competitively acceptable. Many prior-art mops have failed one or more of these criteria. This is vividly illustrated, for example, by many prior-art designs which employ a plurality of roller units to wring out the cleaning element.
In addition to superior functionality and competitive manufacturing cost, the resulting product, by its appearance on the display shelf, must quickly appeal to the purchaser even upon superficial inspection. How it works must be readily apparent. Some prior-art designs, while achieving functionality or cost goals, fail to create or convey such perception to the average purchaser upon initial inspection. Often, this situation results in no further inspection and no sale.